deadliestwarriorfandomcom-20200222-history
Crazy Horse
"Crazy Horse would always be the first one into battle - and Crazy Horse would always be the last one to leave."-Moses Brings Plenty, Lakota Tribesman/Firearms Expert Crazy Horse, the fierce Lakota warrior of the 1870's whose brilliant battle plans and fearless offensives annihilated General Custer at Little Big Horn; vs Pancho Villa, the Mexican revolutionary whose guerrilla army destroyed corrupt dictators in the early 20th century and then invaded the United States. Stats *Year: Circa 1876 *Age: 36 (at the time of his death) *Height: 5'8" *Weight: 140lbs *Symbol: Inyankapemni Club History Crazy Horse (Tasunka Witko) was a chief of the Oglala Lakota, and one of the principle leaders of the Native American force during the Battle of the Little Big Horn. Born c. 1840, Crazy Horse grew up as a settler. His military career began when he gained his reputation as a fearsome, prominent Lakota war leader after feats made in raids against enemy tribes of the Lakota, such as the Crow and Shoshone Indians. At age 13, Crazy Horse saw a vision of himself painted in falling hail and charging into battle immune to arrows and bullets. This mystical vision made many Lakota believe that Crazy Horse was superhuman and divine. This vision turned out to be true; according to Lakota accounts, Crazy Horse was never harmed in battle by projectiles. Crazy Horse, like other Native Americans of his time, became a warrior very early in his life. While much of his history is unknown at this time (due to Lakota having no written language) Crazy Horse spent much of his time fighting on a region known as the 'Red Road' due to the frequency of battles and attacks. Tensions between Northern Plain Native Americans and the USA grew as Whites slaughtered bison for their hide or just for sport. This massive hunt against the bison nearly led to their extinction, their populations being considered endangered for about 100 years. The Lakota, like many tribes, religiously treasured the bison due to the animal providing so many resources (sinew can be used as bow string, bones used for weapons, fur for clothing, skin for leather and shields, horns for cups and bugles, hooves for glue, and their meat was the primary diet of the Lakota). On September 3, 1855, the US Army slaughtered 86 Lakotans in the Blue Water massacre. When Crazy Horse discovered the carnage, his rage and hatred of white men motivated him to fight. In 1874: Major General George Armstrong Custer led an expedition into the Black Hills and discovered gold; leading to the Black Hills Gold Rush. This increased tensions between the USA and Sioux; leading to war. When the Lakota and their allies, the Cheyenne and Arapaho tribes began being pressured by the U.S. Government to surrender their lands to whites, Crazy Horse would lead thousands of warriors against U.S. forces in Red Cloud's (or the Bozeman) War and the Black Hills War. He fought in such infamous battles as the Fetterman Massacre, the Battle of the Rosebud, and the Wagon Box Fight. His most famous battle, however, was the Battle of the Little Big Horn, during which Crazy Horse is said to have rode the closest to the U.S. Cavalry, but was never injured. After his most famous battle however, Crazy Horse was shot in the face due to a dispute over a woman and thus disgraced. Stepping down as chief, he watched his tribe fall to disease (including his own daughter) and submit to the Indian Reservations. In 1877, Crazy Horse surrendered to U.S. authorities in Nebraska. Tensions arose when he was ordered to capture the Nez Perce leader Chief Joseph, and he was killed by a bayonet while attempting to escape arrest. A memorial statue is being carved in the Black Hills, but it remains incomplete. Weapons Crazy Horse and the Lakotas also used the Self Bow and the Tomahawk but these weapons were not used in the simulation. Simulated Battle Crazy ''Horse ''Pancho Villa The battle starts under a tree at Villa's campsite, where 4 Mexican Villistas are inspecting their Pancho slicing and eating a pomegranate with his bolo knife. Not far away, Crazy Horse and 4 Lakota indians come over the hill, himself and two other indians mounted on horseback. Villa and his men look over to the hill just as Crazy Horse and his men give loud war whoops. Sensing a fight, Pancho orders his men to arm up as he sheaths his knife. As the Lakotas charge forth firing their repeating Henry rifles, the Villistas take defensive positions and return fire with their repeating Winchester rifles. As one bandito rides into the middle of the field, another takes aim with his Colt Bisley and fires, killing the other mounted Lakota who slumps down in his saddle. file:reddead.png As he rides past one of the mounted Lakotas, he is fatally shot by his Henry rifle, causing to fall down from his horse. file:bluedead.png The Mexican revolutionaries continue to fire until the indians come too close for comfort. Psyched out, the Mexicans retreat from the safety of their campsite, with Villa mounting a horse and escaping. Crazy Horse regroups with his fellow men and give celebratory war whoops to each other. The remaining 4 Native Americans then decide to split up into two groups: Crazy Horse and the other mounted indian on horseback, and the other two indians on foot. Time passes, and in a nearby field, Crazy Horse and his fellow brave have dismounted and are navigating the tall grass with rifles in hand. The other indian suddenly steps on a large twig, giving their position to the other 2 banditos. Behind tree cover, one of the bandito fires his WinChester and shoots the other Lakota in the head. file:reddead.png Crazy Horse ducks down and disappears into the grass. The banditos cautiously wait for Crazy Horse to make his move, with one of them shooting into the grass with his Bisley. The Lakota chief soon reappears and aims his Colt, shooting the bandito in the eye. file:bluedead.png The other bandito fires his Bisley at the Lakota chief as he makes a run for his life. Crazy Horse quickly holsters his revolver and gives chase. Meanwhile, in the forest, the natives follow Pancho and the last Villista, cornering them behind trees. As the two natives take cover behind a log, both revolutionaries pull out their Colt Bisleys and fire, shooting one of the natives as he draws his revolver. file:reddead.png While Pancho has a shootout with the other native, the other revolutionary attempts to reload his revolver, only to be shot in the neck by Crazy Horse who appears right behind the two Mexicans. file:bluedead.png Crazy Horse soon discovers he has depleted the last of his Colt ammo and pulls out his Inyankapemni, preparing to get the drop on the Mexican general. Pancho soon stops firing at the last Lakota brave as he sees the last bandito run up behind him and run him through with his bolo knife. file:reddead.png The bandito then runs past Villa, charging at Crazy Horse but is quickly put down by a blow to the head from Crazy Horse's war club. file:bluedead.png As the Lakota chief advances at the Mexican general, Pancho attempts to fire his revolver which has run out of ammo. Crazy Horse brings the Inyankapemni down on his left shoulder, causing him to shout in pain. Pancho Villa then drops his gun and draws his bolo knife. He lunges in close to Crazy Horse, cutting him across the chest and sending him to the ground. Villa goes in for a second chop while the Lakota brave is floored, but Crazy Horse holds out his club and blocks the swing, breaking the Inyankapemni. The Lakota chief rolls out of the path of another chop and tries to get back up. Pancho responds only by kicking him back to the ground. Crazy Horse then throws the stone end at Pancho's face. While he's stunned, Crazy Horse gets to his feet and grapples with the Mexican, trying to stab him in the neck with the splintered handle, but Pancho stops him and slashes him in the chest again, ending the Lakota's life and sending him back to the ground. file:reddead.png Pancho then stands up and raises his arms while he shouts "Victoria!" (Victory) in triumph. Expert's Opinion According to the experts, Pancho Villa managed to win due to his newer, more reliable 1894 Winchester Repeating Rifle and his bolo knife, able to slash out Crazy Horse's war club as well as the fact Pancho had a significant advantage in the X-Factor of Logistics because Crazy Horse was unable to get the right supplies because he and his troops were foraging for firearms and supplies from soldiers they killed, while Pancho Villa had better weaponry, and medical supplies from the controlled railroads throughout Mexico. Trivia *Because of his deep-rooted hatred of the whites, or wacisu, Crazy Horse refused to ever have his portrait made by the white man's camera. Only 1 known photo is debated by some scholars to be of him, as they believe some friends of his convinced him to have his picture taken at one of the primary forts or outposts on the frontier, however, no conclusive evidence proves the photo is actually of the Oglala war chief known as Crazy Horse. *Before going into battle, Crazy Horse would wear nothing but a breechclout and moccasins. He wore his hair loose, with a single hawk feather tied in. He painted a reddish-brown lightning bolt design going down the side of his face, with white hailstone spots on his body. *The Crazy Horse Memorial is, although currently incomplete, the largest sculpture in the world. *According to the episode, Pancho Villa and Crazy Horse inspired the creation and tactics used by future rebels like the IRA, the Taliban and the Viet Cong. *Crazy Horse believed that he was immune to guns and would not be killed by bullets. In reality, he died from a bayonet, but would charge into US Calvary units without being hit at all. This may have been acknowledged in the fight against Pancho Villa as Crazy Horse wasn't shot in there either. *South Dakota honors its Lakota history so much that they ignore Columbus Day and instead celebrate Native American Day. *Crazy Horse inherited his name from his father, but only received the title after proving himself to be an effective warrior after his first scalping. He was actually born as 'Curly Hair'. *The 7th Calvary reformed after their defeat at the Battle of Little Big Horn. This same unit would be involved in the Wounded Knee Massacre. *In 1868: the Treaty of Fort Laramie was signed, allowing the Sioux to maintain their autonomy and declared peace between the Sioux and the USA. The 1980 Supereme Court Case United States v. Sioux Nation of Indians declared the USA guilty of violating this treaty. The court ordered the US government to pay the Sioux about $1 billion; but the Sioux demanded their lands to be returned and refused to accept the money. *Contrary to popular belief; Little Big Horn was not the biggest US defeat against Native Americans. St. Clair's Defeat led by Little Turtle saw the majority of a 1,000 man US militia force killed, wounded or captured by the Western Native American Confederacy. *Crazy Horse is the first named warrior to have a direct descendant as an expert. *Crazy Horse is the first individual Native American warrior featured on Deadliest Warrior, and is also the first Native American to use firearms on the show. Crazy Horse is the only Native American from the United States region to lose so far, as the Apache beat the Gladiator and the Comanche beat the Mongol. He is the second Native American to lose in general, the first being the Aztec Jaguar. He is also the 1st native american to loss to another native american, Pancho Villa (like many mexicans) was also descended from native Americans in Latin America. *Crazy Horse is tied with the Spetsnaz leader, Hernan Cortes , Saddam Hussein and possibly Genghis Khan with the most kills, at four. He is also the only warrior to have lost doing so. Category:Warriors Category:Modern American Warriors Category:Named Warriors Category:Season 3 Category:Defeated Warriors Category:Guerrillas Category:Horse Warriors Category:Enemies of the USA Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Native American Warriors